


【美苏】三千个世界里

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 有一种说法认为，我们所在的世界之外，另有世界三千。在这样的三千个世界中，都存在一个伊利亚·科里亚金和一个拿破仑·苏洛……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 7





	【美苏】三千个世界里

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaoke1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke1985/gifts).



> 送给@小可太太。和你讨论过苏洛和伊利亚的关系之后出现的脑洞。  
> 我希望在某个世界里，他们能成为对方命运中的变数，也许改变对方，也许为对方所改变，就算不能互相救赎，相识一场就已经是极大的幸运。

他梦见了星星。

在铺展开来的深紫色背景里，星星的彗尾由冰、尘埃、碎石组成，它们被太阳风胁迫着、跟随在彗星后，逐渐向恒星靠拢。每靠近一点，它们就由于过热挥发、消耗、减损在太空里。随着恒星的光芒遮蔽了这枚星，伊利亚醒了。

他在床上醒来，枕下的马卡洛夫沉甸甸的，下陷到柔软的床铺里。他抽出它，起身，迅速忘掉了那个被巨大恒星笼罩的梦。

但在某些世界里，伊利亚会梦见芦苇草、鸢尾、龙胆紫，他的梦里没有逐渐被恒星吞噬的恐惧，也没有高热的太阳风刮过脸颊，有的只是晃晃悠悠的太阳光班，像雨点一样打在额上。有人用手指轻轻贴上他的眼皮，温柔地抚慰他的困惑与不满。那是妈妈的手指，她拥抱着他，像他仍然躺在她的羊水里。爸爸早就醒了，正在花园里劳作，年轻的父亲直起身子来，看见蜂鸟停在忍冬花上。

在某些世界里，他比想象中更早的失去了他的父亲。年轻的男人在他出生前便死在西伯利亚的无名雪地里，妈妈带着肚子里的他翻越过高加索山脉，躲避到说着另一种语言的村庄。他在那里学会如何用树枝制作弹弓，用于射击野地里的田鼠。夜里，靠着牛粪作为燃料，他们沉沉睡去，在梦中，他梦见皑皑的白雪，劈头盖脸地落下来，像白纱、像头盖、像裹尸布。雪只顾着下，一声不吭的，安静得如哑巴呵出的气，甚至连些微的响动都没有。

另一个世界里，十岁时，他的父亲上了内政部的黑汽车，从此再也没有回来。卫国战争爆发后，他不顾妈妈的劝阻参加了军队，在被脏雪覆盖的小巷里，用裹着灰布的机枪射击德国人。他用一个几乎穿透肺部的枪伤换来一枚二级卫国战争勋章，妈妈却顾不上笑，只是哭着，用手指磨蹭儿子布满胡茬的脸。

在另外一个世界里，他身上带着父亲的污点进入克格勃，成为了他们最年轻的特工，然而在穿越柏林墙的任务里，他被那个叫作苏洛的美国特工射中了心脏。当他跪倒在地面时，钝痛才一点点蔓延上来，他的视线开始模糊，在格外刺眼的路灯光线中，他看见美国人的皮鞋走到跟前，然后枪响了。当然也有这样的世界：他顺利越过柏林墙接走东德女孩，匆匆赶到的美国人用枪射击他的汽车轮胎，车体打滑，车头撞到一旁的矮墙上，他从另一个车门绕过去，在美国人来得及开第二枪之前打爆了他的脑袋。但是在另一个世界，他和苏洛是在一个诡异的场景下见面的。路灯闪动着，远处有汽车的声音，但近处只有过街老鼠的声响，他首先拔出手枪来，美国人也不慢；他先开了第一枪，美国人随后跟上——他们都击中了对方。在另一个世界，他从来没有遇到过黑发的美国特工，他射杀了一个叫约翰的家伙，顺利完成了那个穿越柏林墙的任务；但在更多的世界里，他走错一步，让美国人钻空子带走了东德姑娘，随后这场较量却被证明为毫无意义，因为他们被塞到同一个困境里，不得不在明争暗斗中勉强合作。

后来，在某些世界里，他为了抢夺磁盘射杀了苏洛；在某些世界里，他先于美国人一步找到磁盘，带回苏联后却发现磁盘里的资料只有一半，另一半则在美国人手里；在某些世界里，他们谁都没能拿到磁盘，伊利亚溺死于意大利工厂的水池，苏洛则被纳粹分子抓住，两周后死于电椅上；但在更多的世界里，他们共同烧掉了磁盘里的资料，再次登上了同一条贼船。

他们去过伊斯坦布尔，去过海牙，去过阿姆斯特丹，去过哥斯达黎加，当然也去过古巴。在某些世界里，他死于敌人的枪下；在某些世界里，美国人替他挡了枪子儿；在某些世界里，他们谁也没有英年早逝，而是熬到那个容纳他们的组织解散，他们回归各自的国家，在此后的任务中打过几次照面，随后再也没有对方的消息；在某些世界里，他们反目成仇；在某些世界里，他们躲避着他人的目光接吻；在某些世界里，他们共同逃避着对彼此的感情；在某些世界里，他们谁也没有说出口；在某些世界里，他们接纳了彼此、改变了彼此，像恒星改变彗尾一样，他们的轨迹交叠、陨石碰撞，他们争吵、冷战、罢休、和解，他们手牵着手走过漫长的岁月，当然首先是遮遮掩掩的，然后变得小心翼翼，直到十几年后，再也没有人会因为他们的性别指指点点，才得以公然牵着手走过街口。

但是在某些世界里，他们有更长的磨合期。他们认识得更早，甚至在学会走路前就知道对方，但那时他们只会用手相互击打，直到过去好多年，伊利亚才在苏洛的引导下懵懵懂懂地学会了亲吻。在某些世界里，他在苏洛说出口之前就爱着他，但他选择把这当成一个秘密，因为他不能相信苏洛的感情。在某些世界里，他依旧没有把自己的爱意说出口，于是带着祝福的红玫瑰到了苏洛的婚礼上，看他亲吻新娘，想象那是自己。在某些世界里，他以为自己讨厌苏洛像讨厌臭虫，但臭虫甩不掉、丢不开，直到有一天他在自己的妄想中发现了他。某些世界里，他们选择在黑暗的小棚屋中偷看爸爸们珍藏的“画集”，却莫名其妙地开始互相抚摸和亲吻。在某些世界里，苏洛在返校节上向他表白，他吓得落荒而逃。在某些世界里，他们笃定对方是彼此的唯一，校园里的混蛋却以此攻击他们，伊利亚和某个高年级的学生大打出手，苏洛漂亮的鼻子也挨了两拳，此后一发烧必定鼻血直流；但在某些世界里，苏洛在校园恶霸出手前就抓起一个灭火器喷了他们一身泡沫，伊利亚则顺手把他们推进喷水池，从此再也没人敢对他们有所非议。

在某些世界里，他们不认识对方，生命像两条平行线；某些世界里，他们也许在街头巷尾擦肩而过，但交集也只是仅此而已；在某些世界里，他们是点头之交；在某些世界里，他们是邻居、同事、同学，抬头不见低头见，却从未擦出什么火花；在某些世界里，他们是错过的恋人，或者是已逝的爱恋、不能再提的隐疾、不可回想的噩梦、不愿记起的创伤、难以忘却的回忆；他们也许厮守过，也许记恨过，也许思慕过，也许期盼过，但最终都是一场空；也许，他们是彼此的敌手，也许根本记不起对方的名字，也许只是单方的暗恋，也许只见过一个夜晚，天亮就起身互道再见。他们可能在咖啡馆见过、在滴着雨的屋檐下见过、在凶杀现场见过、在肮脏的小巷里见过、在战场上见过、在震耳欲聋的爆炸声里见过……

某些世界里，是苏洛梦见了那颗璀璨不灭的太阳，他在梦里被它灼伤了眼睛，以至于梦醒之后只记得白茫茫的光线。他也可能梦见了附子、玫瑰、郁金香。在一个世界里，他在梦中看见自己追逐玫瑰色的清晨，金色的萤火从一人高的草丛里升腾而起，仿佛满天星都落在了原野上。也有一些世界，他什么也没有梦到，男孩居住在布鲁克林，屋子常年漏风，冬天，没有暖气，他只好从小巷里抓来一只猫，和它挤到一起睡。他在那里被人叫着“小爱尔兰佬”长大，然后上过战场、去过西西里、到过东柏林；但在某些世界，世界和平无战事，于是他像每一个男孩那样普通地长大，然后一头跌进花花世界里。他也许会遇见一个叫伊利亚·科里亚金的人，也许不会；也许他们遇见了却对对方一无所知，也许他鼓起勇气在错身而过时抓住了那个人的手，也许他什么也没做，只是默默看着他消失在街角……更多的世界里，他们相遇了，像两颗陨石相撞，像那个星星的梦，他们拖着自己的彗尾，带着碎冰屑、石块、尘埃——世界变成一团乱麻，就像摩伊拉手中的命运之线。

三千世界的其中一个世界里，叫做苏洛的男孩从床上醒来了。他还记得那个关于恒星的梦，而且隐约觉得自己要去见一个人，虽然还不知道那个人叫什么名字，但也许他能猜一猜。

——也许，也许，在某个世界里，那个人会叫做伊利亚·科里亚金。


End file.
